1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical collecting cover for covering an electrostatic gun and an electrostatic testing device therewith, and more particularly, to an electrical collecting cover capable of precisely guiding static electricity to a test object and an electrostatic testing device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain relative dry area, it would be a big issue for an electronic device to prevent static electricity interference. For example, when a user operates a notebook computer in the certain relative dry area, the static electricity generated by the user's fingers might be guided into the notebook computer via certain positions whereon metal components, such as screws, are disposed. Thus, if mechanism of preventing static electricity for the notebook computer is not well-equipped, internal electrical components of the notebook computer might be damaged due to the static electricity. A conventional static electricity testing mechanism is to utilize an electrostatic gun for discharging the static electricity to a certain area of the electronic device, such as the notebook computer. However, when the electronic device has a plurality of conductive members disposed closely or with higher conductivity coefficients, the static electricity is easily guided to other conductive members when the electrostatic gun is discharging static electricity to one of the conductive members. As a result, it causes an operator to repeat testing process until the static electricity can be exactly guided to the right conductive member. Furthermore, air between the electrostatic gun and the test object accumulates static electricity due to repeated testing. In such a manner, it will affect accuracy of testing for the static electricity, resulting in that the static electricity can not be guided to the tested position, so as to damage the internal components of the electronic device.